Dibalik Makna Kopi Hitam
by summerparadox
Summary: Kopi hanyalah kopi, tidak ada makna khusus di dalamnya (Leo). LeoN/Neo couple. VIXX. short story.


**Dibalik Makna Kopi Hitam  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance. Fluffy, Drabble  
**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Hakyeon sangat menyukai kopi _cappuccino_. Berbanding terbalik dengan teman dekatnya yang menyukai kopi hitam. Bagi Hakyeon kopi hitam itu penuh kesedihan dan gelap. Lagi pula rasanya tidak menarik. Manis, namun di sisi lain terasa pahit.

"Leo, tidak bisakah kau mencoba rasa kopi yang lain?" Hakyeon bertanya sambil mengangkat cangkir _cappuccino_ miliknya.

Saat ini Hakyeon dan Leo sedang menikmati kopi bersama di sebuah café langganan mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Leo memesan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka kopi hitam,"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan 'lebih suka' disaat kau belum pernah mencicipi yang lain,"

Leo mengangkat bahu acuh, "Lagi pula aku memang menyukai kopi hitam,"

"Ck. Alasanmu tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan kau hanya men _copy-paste_ jawabanmu dua hari yang lalu tanpa menambah kata lain," Hakyeon mendorong gelas kopinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan kursi.

"Pertanyaanmu juga tidak pernah berubah," jawab Leo singkat sambil menyesap kopinya. Mata sipitnya bergerak perlahan memperhatikan gerak tubuh teman di depannya.

"Setidaknya aku selalu mengubah kalimatnya. Tidak sepertimu,"

"Itu karena kau banyak bicara," ucap Leo sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pertanda mengejek.

Hakyeon mengernyitkan alisnya jengkel. Lihat, betapa mudahnya Leo menyebut dirinya banyak bicara.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut tajammu itu,"

Leo menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

"Leo, setidaknya kau harus mencicipi kopi lain. Mungkin saja kau bisa tertarik dengan rasa lain. _Mochaccino_ atau _frappuccino_ misalnya?" Hakyeon masih tetap dengan niatnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mencicipi _cappuccino_ milikmu waktu itu,"

"Jangan berbohong. Kau tidak pernah mencicipinya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya,"

Lagi-lagi Leo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hakyeon harus repot-repot memaksanya untuk mencoba rasa kopi yang lain.

"Leo, jawab dengan jujur. Kau menyukai kopi hitam karena ada makna tersembunyi 'kan?" Hakyeon menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

Leo memandang Hakyeon bingung, 'sekarang apa lagi?' pikirnya.

"Leo jawab saja. Cepatlah. Tenang saja akan aku rahasiakan,"

"Tidak ada makna apapun, bodoh."

"Yak! Jangan sebut aku bodoh dengan wajah datarmu itu," Hakyeon memukuli tubuh Leo dengan brutal.

Leo tertawa tanpa suara.

"Leo, cepat katakan makna ataupun filisofimu dibalik kopi hitam yang selalu kau minum itu," Hakyeon merengek.

"Tidak ada filisofi ataupun makna khusus. Bagiku kopi hanyalah kopi. Tidak ada hal tersembunyi di dalamnya,"

"Nah ini dia! Ini yang membuatmu terlihat pas dengan kopi hitam,"

Leo mengangkat alisnya. Ia semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya dengan Hakyeon yang semakin absurd.

Melihat Leo yang kebingungan, Hakyeonpun angkat bicara.

"Kopi hitam itu gelap, pahit, dan terlihat suram saat kau melihat warnanya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatku pas dengan kopi hitam?" Tanya Leo masih tidak mengerti.

"Wajahmu itu segelap warna kopi kesukaanmu. Datar tanpa ekspresi. Tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu juga seperti rasa kopi hitam. Pahit dan tajam. Saat orang melihat matamu, mereka hanya melihat kesuraman," Hakyeon tertawa lepas setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Leo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyentil dahi lebar Hakyeon.

"Aw! Sakit bodoh!" Hakyeon meringis sambil mengusap dahinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau yang bodoh," ucap Leo kejam.

"Aku kan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku."

"Apa?" Tanya Leo galak.

"Tapi, semua itu kesan pertama dari rasa secangkir kopi hitam dan dirimu. Jika kau sudah terbiasa meminumnya, sebenarnya ada rasa manis di dalam kopi hitam. Sama sepertimu. Semakin lama, sikap dan prilakumu semakin manis. Dan jangan lupakan senyum tipismu. Senyum tipismu sangat manis loh," Hakyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda Leo.

Samar-samar kedua pipi Leo memerah. Ia tidak tau jika Hakyeon akan melemparkan godaan jahilnya. Maka, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah…

"Bodoh," ucap Leo sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n : hellow! ini adalah drabble kedua saya. dan sekali lagi saya menulis cerit yang plotnya kurang jelas btw saya sengaja memisah drabble saya. saya gamau menyatukan jadi sebuah kumpulan drabble karena jadinya nanti malah multichapter XD  
**

 **sekian aja yaa. kritik dan saran kalian siap ditampung di kotak review!**

 **salam hangat!**

 **Ai.**


End file.
